smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicolo
'Character Info' A joyful and carefree Pokemon, Ludicolos are known for having a love of dance and looking like some kind of odd hybrid between a pineapple and a duck. The abilities Swift Swim and Rain Dish give Ludicolos a great boon in the rain with one letting them move faster and the other healing Ludicolo. Rarely, some Ludicolos have access to the Own Tempo ability which makes them impervious to being confused! 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Ludicolo will fire a stream of water up into the air which splits apart and falls down over him like rain. Down Taunt: Ludicolo will spin about in place in a fanciful manner and strike a hip string pose. Side Taunt: Festive music will start to play as Ludicolo performs a short shuffling dance as the music grips his soul. 'Entrance' A Dive Ball will be thrown out on stage which Ludicolo will pop out of. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear the hat-like extension from Ludicolo’s head, on top of Kirby’s own head. Victory Poses # Pulling out two maracas designed after himself, Ludicolo will dance around as he plays the maracas in tune to his victory music. # The victory screen will be raining as Ludicolo runs in, arms extended, and just start running around with glee in the rain. # Ludicolo will perform a series of spinning dance moves before get up close with the camera and striking a pose. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Energy Ball: Gathering up green energy from the wild world of nature beyond, Ludicolo can charge up a glowing green sphere of energy in front of him. Depending on how far charged this move is the Energy Ball can increase in size, damage, and distance traveled. However the longer you charge the move, the slower this move will fly through the air. When completely uncharged it will be in its weakest state, but it will also be the fastest it can possibly be. 'Side Special' Scald: Another chargeable move for Ludicolo, for this one Ludicolo will gather a lot of water in his mouth as you charge up the move before expelling it all out in front of him very quickly. As the attack is firing you can slightly adjust the angle the water is being expelled at. This water is scalding hot and it’s this heat that actually causes damage to opponents, not the water itself, and as such it deals Fire damage on impact. 'Up Special' Giga Drain: This move is a terrible recovery move, that is if your goal is to reach a great height on the stage. This “recovery” move recovers you in a different way. Ludicolo will jump up into the air to a height somewhat shorter than Captain Falcon’s Raptor Boost as trailing green ribbons of energy follow Ludicolo from below. In most cases, this is where this attack ends. However, if there was a character next to Ludicolo when this move started or if Ludicolo makes contact with one during its leap into the air, it will grab hold of that character and at the height of the jump the green ribbons of energy will wrap around the opponent and sap them of their life force. The opponent will take damage and minimal knockback from this, however Ludicolo will heal himself roughly 70% of the damage that was dealt with this move 'Down Special' Teeter Dance: As long as you hold down this attack, it will continue to persist. For this move Ludicolo will dance around in place revolving around himself as little musical notes appear around him. A small invisible aura exudes from Ludicolo as he dances and any characters that enter this area take a very minor amount of damage, get flipped around backwards, and have their directional control inputs reversed for the next 3 seconds. Holding down this attack in theory could protect you from melee attacks, but it doesn’t actually work that way as the priority on this attack is negligible and just about any attack, especially ranged attacks, can interrupt it. Interestingly if you use this while in mid-air it will cause Ludicolo to fall slower than normal. 'Final Smash' Nature Power: Summoning up the various powers of nature and call on the powers of the green grass, the oceans, caves, snowy plains, and volcanoes. These forces of nature will combine in a cone-shaped attack as the moves Razor Leaf, Bubble Beam, Power Gem, Frost Breath, and Lava Plume all mix together to assault any opponent that is unlucky enough to be caught in the blast as snowflakes, bubbles, leaves, rocks, and lava all spew out from Ludicolo in a confusing devastating attack. This cone attack fires a distance as long as Battlefield. Fear the power of nature! Extra Skill Water Sport: For this Extra Skill, Ludicolo will perform a short little hop as a puddle appears beneath him and his feet splash in it on impact. This puddle persists for about 3 seconds or so and if an opponent runs or lands on it they’ll trip on the stage. Ludicolo can have up to 3 puddles on the stage at a time. Alternate Costumes # Default # Red - Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become red, while its body becomes a light orange. # Blue - Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become a dark blue, while its body becomes a very light sky blue. # Yellow - Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become a bright yellow, while its body a burnt orange. # Orange - Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become a dark orange, while its body becomes brown. # Purple - Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become purple, while its body becomes a pale pink. # White - Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become white, while its body becomes gray. # Pink - Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become a neon pink, while its body becomes a light white. # Gray - Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become gray, while its body becomes black. # Shiny Ludicolo - Looking like it’s Shiny form, Ludicolo’s hat and limbs will become a dark cyan while it’s body becomes a darker yellow.